1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wine accessories and, more particularly, to an aerating pourer that enhances the drinkability of a wine as it is being transferred from the bottle to a wine glass.
2. General Background and State of the Art
It is well known that wine can be improved by decanting which allows the retention of sediment in the bottle and provides some aeration of the wine prior to being served. In recent years, accessory pourers which fit into the bottle, have permitted aeration as the wine is being transferred from the bottle to a wine glass. In general, these accessories have included a globular section between the bottle and the pouring spout in which the wine experiences a turbulent flow.